Princesa
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: Vera Misham creía en los cuentos de hadas, ella era una princesa y él era el príncipe que la rescataría. Pero la vida no es como en los cuentos y algunos príncipes son dragones disfrazados, es algo que descubrió de la manera más dolorosa. [One-shot]


_Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney y todos sus personajes pertenecen enteramente a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento. Tiempo sin subir una historia de este fandom, ¡espero les guste!_

* * *

Vera Misham permaneció con los parpados cerrados y las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho antes de que la anciana enfermera las tomase con suavidad para colocarlas sobre la cama.

—Vera, querida. Tienes visitas —anunció, pero la joven no hizo ademán alguno de despertar. La mujer le acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja antes de dirigirse a las personas que acababan de llegar —.No la perturben, por favor. Requiere de mucho reposo…

—No se preocupe, sólo venimos a… a verla —contestó una voz masculina que Vera no pudo identificar pero que se le hizo conocida. Sin embargo no podría corroborar la identidad de su visitante, ya que sus párpados se negaban a abrirse.

Escuchó algunas cosas más acerca de que la enfermera no estaba de acuerdo con la presencia del hombre y que no entendía el porqué la policía insistía en importunar a una enferma. Le respondió una voz femenina que al parecer acompañaba al otro, pero Vera no puso atención a sus palabras.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde _aquello_? No lo sabía, había perdido la cuenta desde varias semanas atrás. Sin contar que no sabía con exactitud qué era aquello. Primero fue la muerte de su padre, luego el haber sido detenida por ser sospechosa del asesinato. Posteriormente, la presión… Y después… ¿Qué hubo _después_?

Hizo un esfuerzo por hilar todos los acontecimientos en su memoria. Si había un después, hubo un antes. Hubo algo que desencadenó todo, algo que ahora la tenía ahí incapaz de moverse o articular palabra, incapaz de pensar en más que en la muerte de su progenitor y el hecho de no saber si en verdad era ella la culpable. Algo o alguien…

" _Fiscal Gavin"_

Lo recordó: Rubio, con el cabello peinado de lado. Unos ojos azules que la obligaron a bajar la vista y una sonrisa que parecía iluminar todo el juzgado. Pero Vera de algún modo sabía que el fiscal Gavin no es ese _algo_ que la dejó postrada. Cabello rubio y peinado de lado, ojos azules… Una sonrisa que iluminaba todo…

" _Kristoph Gavin"_

El hermano mayor del fiscal Gavin era físicamente parecido aunque con una personalidad dispar. Más callado, más serio, sin contar las gafas que cubrían su rostro. Pero Vera recordaba su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que pareció iluminar por completo el estudio de su padre.

"— _La señorita Misham, ¿no es así? Encantado de conocerla"_ , había dicho, y Vera tuvo que esforzarse por corresponder a su saludo y no ocultar el rostro tras su cuaderno. El mayor la había mirado con una expresión de bondad, enternecido ante la pequeña niña que se mordía las uñas nerviosamente.

"— _No deberías hacer eso, arruinarás tus bonitas manos",_ comentó, y Vera lo miró anonadada: nunca nadie (aparte de su padre, claro) le había dicho que algo suyo fuese bonito. El mayor la invitó a tomar asiento frente a una pequeña mesa dispuesta para ambos, donde le sirvió una humeante taza de té con leche. La felicitó por su habilidad en el dibujo y le hizo tantos halagos que si no fuera porque se perdió en su propio mundo en una parte de la conversación, sus mejillas estarían rojas como manzanas. Se preguntaba qué hacía ahí, y porqué su padre había permitido que entrara a casa a verla. No era un cliente como los demás, evidentemente. De pronto, algo llamó la atención del hombre rubio: un libro que reposaba entre algunos cuadernos de Vera, mismo que tomó entre sus manos para luego volverse a sentar.

"—' _Cuentos maravillosos' —",_ leyó él y la niña se avergonzó de que supiera que los cuentos eran su lectura favorita: después de todo, al no poder salir de casa eran una excelente vía de escape a la realidad _"— ¿Te gustan los cuentos de hadas?"._ Ella asintió con la cabeza _._ El hombre le sonrió de forma paternal antes de preguntar si quería que le leyera uno. Vera parpadeó sorprendida pero asintió después de un rato, dudosa. El otro tenía una bella voz, masculina y bien modulada, así que sería un excelente narrador o al menos así le parecía. No se equivocó: Bajo la voz ajena, los personajes de sus cuentos cobraron vida. Tanto masculinos como femeninos, jóvenes o viejos, los dotó de una personalidad propia que acabó sumergida por completo en la lectura y se dejó arrullar por el otro, como si fuera el canto de una sirena.

Le leyó unos tres antes de detenerse. Ella se sintió culpable de haberlo obligado a hacer algo así, pero él negó con la cabeza. Le preguntó cuál había sido su favorito y Vera contestó que no podía decidirse si entre Rapunzel o La bella durmiente. El extraño sonrió antes de cerrar el libro.

"— _En mi opinión, tú eres como Rapunzel. Bella, talentosa… Es cosa de que te dejes el cabello largo"_ comentó,acomodándose los lentes. Vera no entendió, al menos en ese instante, que también se refería al hecho de vivir recluida en su casa _"—.Podemos hablar de otras cosas, si tú quieres. Eres una niña tan interesante… Nunca había conocido a nadie como tú. ¿Aceptarías que te visitara en otra ocasión?"_ le preguntó, y Vera respondió enseguida que sí.

Así había iniciado todo: el señor Gavin iba a verla, le llevaba obsequios a ella y a su padre. Le contaba historias con aquella bonita voz, e incluso le pintaba las uñas para que las manos de Vera lucieran mejor. Cierto día le pidió un favor, que escribiera unas palabras extrañas en una hoja de papel y las firmara a nombre de un señor desconocido, cosa que ella hizo gustosamente para complacerlo. Fue entonces que le dio un obsequio, una botellita de cristal cuyo contenido brillaba a la luz del sol.

"— _Pintura para uñas"_ le explicó él _"—.Úsalo como amuleto de buena suerte cuando tengas que salir al exterior. Porque recuerda que eres una princesa y los dragones no dudarían en devorarte"_

Después de aquello nunca lo volvió a ver. Pasó su infancia y adolescencia adorándolo, contemplando nostálgica los regalos que le había dado y asomándose de cuando en cuando por la ventana, con la esperanza de verlo llegar. Ahora sí se sentía como Rapunzel, encerrada y esperando impacientemente al príncipe rubio, de lentes y sonrisa preciosa, que la liberaría y le mostraría que el mundo no era un lugar tan oscuro como había creído. La botella de pintura para uñas reposaba sobre su escritorio, sin usar: únicamente lo haría cuando tuviera que salir, lo había prometido y cumplió.

Rapunzel o La bella durmiente… En ese momento, en aquella cama y en ése hospital, era la segunda: seducida y engañada, destinada a permanecer inconsciente hasta que el beso de su príncipe la despertara. Pero en su cuento particular el príncipe nunca existió: era un dragón disfrazado.

Todavía inconsciente y con aquellas personas en su habitación, Vera entendió que la vida no era como en los cuentos maravillosos que leía de pequeña, sino mucho peor.

* * *

 _Tenía ganas de escribir un fic de Kristoph x Vera, sin embargo considero que la mejor manera de representar a la pareja es hablar del engaño que ella sufrió a manos de él. Me gusta pensar, también, que Kristoph fue el primer amor de la pequeña Vera, es triste que haya sufrido esa decepción. Por cierto, los que visitaron a Vera son Apollo y Trucy._

 _¡Estoy tan ilusionada por el nuevo juego y el anime de Ace Attorney! Seré sincera, la mayoría de mis personajes favoritos son del Apollo Justice, así que espero que tenga su serie animada o que algunos pj's salgan en el nuevo juego. Me encantaría volver a ver a Vera, aunque creo que será imposible orz._

 _Espero les haya gustado esta historia y dejen comentarios. ¡Saludos!_


End file.
